how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zoey Pierson
Zoey Pierson ist die Ex-Frau von George Van Smoot und Teds Ex-Freundin. Teds Feindin Zoey ist eine aktive Demonstrantin gegen Probleme von denen sie denkt, dass sie wichtig sind. Sie hat sich an einen 100-jährigen Mammutbaum gekettet, ein Polizei-Pferd geklaut, setzte nach dem Guns 'n' Roses Konzert ein Auto in Brand und hat einen Van voll mit weißen Kaninchen von einer Kosmetikfirma geklaut. So wurde sie für Ted zum Problem, denn sie demonstrierte gegen die Sprengung des Arcadian Hotels, einem alten Hotel in NYC. An dieser Stelle sollte das neue GNB Hauptquartier gebaut werden. Ted zeigt schon Interesse an ihr, als er sie das erste Mal sieht. Er befindet sich in einem Dilemma zwischen Liebe und Job. Das wird sich allerdings noch erhöhen, denn Barney hängt ein großes Plakat von Ted an die noch bestehende Fassade des Arcadian. Das bringt Zoey gegen ihn auf, sodass sie ihn immer im Auge behält. Ted versucht, die alte Fassade des Gebäudes in das Neue mit einzubringen. Als er ihr den Entwurf zeigt, findet er heraus, dass sie verheiratet ist. Er realisiert, dass er all seine Anstrengungen in Zoey investiert hat und zerfetzt das Design. So kehren sie auf Hass-Basis zurück. Später schreibt sie sich in Teds Architekturkurs ein und bringt die Studenten gegen Ted auf, indem sie neue Demonstranten sucht, die ihr dabei helfen das Arcadian zu erhalten. Er hat seine Studenten dann nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Das bekommt er allerdings wieder hin, indem er allen, die am nächsten Tag nicht da sind, eine 6 androht. thumb|left|350px Kurze Zeit später trifft er Zoey im NYC Museum of National History zusammen mit ihrem Mann wieder. Im Gegensatz zu Zoey mag ihr Mann, auch "Der Captain" genannt, Ted. Er lädt ihn auf sein Boot ein. Zoey manipuliert Ted dermaßen, dass er beginnt, die GNB und das Bauprojekt zu beschimpfen, nicht ahnend, dass Zoey alles auf Band aufzeichnet. Sie droht ihm an, dieses Band gegen ihn einzusetzen, allerdings bietet "Der Captain" Ted an das Band zu finden und zu löschen. Ted führt dann ein Gespräch mit Zoeys Mann, unwissend, dass sie da stehen wo Zoey alles mithören kann. Sie kommt dann zu Ted und erklärt ihm, dass sie das Band gelöscht hat, da sie ihn mit fairen Mitteln schlagen will. Sie sagt sie wird ihn weiterhin im Auge behalten. Die Folge endet dann damit, dass die beiden miteinander tanzen. Teds Freundin Einen Abend vor Thanksgiving trifft die Gruppe (ohne Ted) Zoey. Sie sehen sie zuerst als Teds Feindin an, sie verbringt dann aber den ganzen Abend mit der Gruppe. Irgendwie wird sie am Ende des Abends von allen gemocht. Schließlich lädt Zoey die Gruppe (diesesmal mit Ted) ein, um mit ihr Thanksgiving zu verbringen. Während alle Zoeys Gesellschaft zu genießen scheinen, streiten und beschimpfen Ted und Zoey einander. Schließlich wirft Zoey alle aus ihrem Apartment und Ted beschimpft sie als Cinderellas böse Stiefmutter. Als Ted allerdings erfährt dass sie tatsächlich Stiefmutter ist und dass ihre Stieftochter sie hasst, geht er zu ihrem Apartment und entschuldigt sich. Sie werden schließlich doch Freunde und verbringen Thanksgiving zusammen. Wegen ihrer noch jungen Freundschaft und ihren ähnlichen Interessen verbringen Ted und Zoey nun viel mehr Zeit miteinander. Als sie zusammen in einer Kunst-Galerie sind, ruft ihr Mann an. Zoey lügt und sagt dass sie mit Freunden unterwegs ist, nicht mit Ted. Ted fragt sie dann warum sie das getan hat. Sie meint dass ihr Mann sehr schnell eifersüchtig wird, wenn er nicht da ist. Ted beschließt Zeit mit Zoey und "dem Captain" zu verbringen, aber Zoey muss in letzter Minute absagen, da sie krank geworden ist. Also sind sie nur zu zweit und Ted und "der Captain" werden gute Freunde. Später gesteht Zoey Ted dass sie die Krankheit nur vorgetäuscht hat, in der Hoffnung, Ted und "der Captain" werden gute Freunde. Ted erwähnt seine Angst, dass die Freundschaft keine Grenzen überschreiten darf. Er meint dass, wenn jemand der beiden Gefühle entwickeln sollte, sie sofort aufhören müssen, etwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Zoey stimmt zu und beide leugnen, dass sie Gefühle für einander haben. Man bekommt allerdings Hinweise, dass das nicht immer so bleiben wird, z.B. als die Meerjungfrauen-Uhr beginnt herunter zu zählen. (Der Countdown, bis man feststellt, dass man mit jemandem schlafen möchte.) Teds feste Freundin Bald nachdem Marshalls Vater gestorben ist, beginnt Ted zu realisieren, dass er Gefühle für Zoey hat. Er sagt ihr dass sie nicht länger befreundet sein können, um hre Beziehung zum "Captain" nicht zu gefährden. Zoey fragt Ted, wieso sie keine Freunde mehr sein können, er meint antwortet dass Lily sie gehasst hat. Lily sagt zu Zoey dass Robin sie gehasst hat und Robin sagt dass Marshall sie gehasst hat. Honey ruft Marshall an, um in Kontakt mit Barney zu kommen. Sie erzählt von Zoeys Geheimnis, nämlich dass sie vom "Captain" geschieden wurde und sich in Ted verliebt hat. Marshall ruft Ted und Zoey an und erzählt beiden von den Gefühlen des jeweils anderen, so kommen sie zusammen. thumb|350px Ted war dann immer noch ein bisschen vorsichtig mit Zoey, da sie verheiratet war. Nachdem Ted über die Scheidung erfahren hat und er über Zoeys Gefühle Bescheid weiß, sieht es so aus als würde er mal etwas unternehmen. Er erzählt anderen die Geschichte, wie sie gegen "den Captain" gekämpft hat und dann zu Ted kam. Er erfährt dann vom "Captain" (der noch nicht weiß dass Zoey jetzt mit Ted zusammen ist), dass sie ihn für einen anderen Mann verlassen hat. Nachdem er Zoey mit dieser Aussage konfrontiert kommt heraus, dass es wahr ist. Trotz seiner Versuche auf Distanz zu bleiben war er doch der "Bad Guy". Dennoch bleiben sie bis zum Ende von Staffel 6 zusammen und zwischenzeitlich will Ted sogar den Abriss des Arcadian Zoey zuliebe verhindern. Allerdings sorgt Zoey während der ganzen Zeit für Spannungen in der Gruppe, da sie gegen den Abriss des Arcadians ist. So wirbt sie auch Marshall als Anwalt an. Da Barney und Ted ihre Jobs verlieren würden, wenn der GNB Tower nicht gebaut werden würde und Ted schließlich erkennt, dass er das Arcadian nur wegen Zoey mag, sorgt er schließlich jedoch dafür, dass das Arcadian kein Denkmal wird. Dies führt zur Trennung der beiden. Später versucht Zoey jedoch, Ted zu überzeugen, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen. Sie arrangieren ein Treffen, aber im letzten Moment wird Ted von Barney und Robin davon überzeugt, nicht nochmal den selben Fehler mit Zoey zu machen. Mag *Honey *Ted Mosby *Lilys Bilder *Lily Aldrin *Marshall Eriksen *The Arcadian Trivia *Es scheint, als hätte Zoey immer einen Rekorder dabei. Sie besitzt nämlich einige Tonbänder die sie gegen verschiedene Leute benutzen kann. *In einer Zukunftsvision trifft Ted Wendy am Flughafen in Hong Kong, wo er feststeckt. Sie fragt ihn ob er immer noch mit Zoey zusammen ist, worauf er mit "Nein" antwortet. Allerdings erwähnt er dass er jetzt mit "dieser tollen Frau verheiratet ist und zwei Kinder hat". Das widerspricht der Theorie, dass Zoey die Mutter ist. Kategorie:Frauen, die mit Ted zusammen waren Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9